Kagerou Daze - GouFubu Edition
by KishibeTetsuya
Summary: This is a story about how two boys(Gouenji & Fubuki), seemingly forever trapped in two repeating days (Aug.14 & Aug.15), will sacrifice each other in order to somehow escape that cursed loop. An ending has to exist.


_**Kagerou Daze – GouFubu Edition**_

On August 15th, 12:30 in the afternoon. The weather was incredibly nice, the wind blew as it messed around with our hair. And amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun, that is bright enough to make you feel ill. We were sitting on the park bench. I as chattering with you, for I had nothing else to do. "Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer." You boldly murmured while petting a cat.

You pursued that cat as it ran away from you. You went off chasing it back, but instead, you found yourself in the middle of the road, as the traffic light changed into a glaring red. Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and struck you as you screamed. Your scent, not mingled with sprayed blood, had choked me. In the haze of lies, the heat haze laughed, "This is all real!" And with that, like the a cricket's sound being disturbed, the light of blue summer had darkened away.

I woke upon my bed to the sound of a ticking clock. _'What time is it now?'_ I wondered in my mind. On August 14th, it was past 12 in the morning. I recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket. "But, y'know, it's a little strange. Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this same exact park." Just like in the dream, the same black cat you were holding went running away. And you were about to go after it, until I took you by the wrist and said, "Why don't we go home now?" you agreed. But the second you stepped off the pathway, everyone that were surrounding us, turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths.

From the sky, down dropped an iron pole that pierced straight through your body. The sound of wind chimes and your tearing shriek, filled up the spaces between the park trees. In this unnatural scene, the shimmering heat haze laughed, "This is the real thing!" As my vision was almost blurred into darkness, I glanced at your expression, and thought I saw you smiling.

"Ah, a dream?" I said as I rushed to the park.

"Good morning, Gouen—"

"HURRY!" I yelled as I took you by the wrist and we both went running away.

"It's pointless" The heat haze said, leaning against the railing, as you fell down a flight of stairs. I screamed in disbelief.

_Is the time of the unfortunate incident only being dark to me? _–Fubuki

"I wonder why is this period of time keep repeat and repeating itself.. It doesn't matter anymore, because I don't want to wait and see your body turn out to be like that!"

The sneering heat haze plunders away one darkened world after another. This cycle has repeated for decades. I'd realize that a long time ago. In this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending. Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist. Suddenly, I pushed you aside and jumped onto the road; at that very moment, the truck slammed into me instead. Your eyes and my twisted body were like a reflection of the blood that sprayed everywhere. The seemingly annoyed heat haze was laughing, as though saying "Serves you right!" Then this would be what you'd call a normal summer day. But all of that ended today.

On August 14th, a silver haired boy awoke on his bed. And he said.., "I failed this time, too..." as he cradled a single white cat.

_**~END~**_

* * *

**Annotation; Hi guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything in a long time. And believe me, I hate it as much as you guys do. Then few days ago, lightning had struck my home(well not literally!) and the power went out, then the internet was out. But, luckily, I have the best brother who fixed the internet and now I'm happy, thus, I love him for that! But, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one shot fanfic I did of GouFubu. I do not accept mean comments if you do not like this pairing. Don't like this pairing? I would kindly ask you all to keep it to yourselves please. And in other words, R&R. Peace out!**


End file.
